


have a (debatable) banana

by knapp_shappeys



Series: it's theresa week babey! <3 [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapp_shappeys/pseuds/knapp_shappeys
Summary: fizz! buzz! ...you know what comes next.prompt: “duty.”  for the weeklong #ProjectTheresa fanfiction challenge!
Series: it's theresa week babey! <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Project Theresa (Theresa Takeover 2016)





	have a (debatable) banana

**Author's Note:**

> was originally going to write something on the lines of political intrigue, but decided that that would probably be too boring—here’s a rather different approach to the prompt.

“Do you go to duty-free every time you go to a new airport?” Theresa asked curiously as she tried to keep up with Arthur, who was making good speed through Narita International Airport. 

“Not just a new airport.  _ Any _ airport!” Arthur grinned. “It’s just brilliant to see all the different things each place has for you to bring back home!”

“Certainly you’re not going to bring  _ everything  _ home?” Douglas dared to ask from behind Theresa. Carolyn had sent him along as well, to get them out of any scrapes and to help Theresa make sure Arthur didn’t buy out the whole of Tokyo’s duty-free. 

“Nah.” Arthur made a hard left. “Ooh! I love those! They’re  _ brilliant. _ ” He pointed to a moving walkway and hopped on. Theresa followed.

“Arthur, you realize that these actually make you travel  _ slower _ , right?” Douglas asked, but stepped on behind them anyway. 

“Not if you walk quickly!” Arthur took off again, and Theresa and Douglas looked at each other before pursuing. 

“You’re walking like a man on a mission,” Theresa joked, trying to keep up with Arthur. “Looking for anything specific?”

“You’ll see.”

Finally, they staggered off the moving walkway, and Arthur pointed excitedly at a duty-free ship. “There it is! I remember it from last time we were here.”

He hurried over to a display of some sort of souvenir sweet. “What  _ are  _ those?” Theresa asked, bending over the yellow boxes. 

Next to her, Douglas sighed. “Oh no, Arthur,  _ these  _ again? You  _ know _ I can’t finish them off for you.”

“Aw, come on, Douglas! They’re brilliant.” Arthur was already picking up a multitude of the thin boxes.

“But what are they?” Theresa asked Douglas as they followed Arthur to the checkout line. 

“Tokyo bananas! They’re much different from regular bananas!” 

“That’s because they’re pastries. With banana cream inside.” Douglas, for all his endeavors at deadpan, couldn’t suppress an amused smile at Arthur. 

“Well, whatever they are, they’re brilliant. Want me to save you a couple for the flight later, Theresa?”

She smiled at Arthur. “Absolutely.”


End file.
